Ficlets: Defeitos - BlaisexRon
by MandAC
Summary: "Há pessoas desagradáveis apesar das suas qualidades e outras encantadoras apesar dos seus defeitos."- François La Rochefoucauld / Conjunto de cinco ficlets BlaisexRon.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrogância**

Talvez um dos maiores mistérios da humanidade fosse como _aquele _grifinório se apaixonou por _aquele_ sonserino.

Falar que os opostos se atraem era de deixar Ron Weasley mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos, pois ele, o menino que sempre estivera apaixonado por Hermione, não aceitava estar se sentindo atraído pelo arrogante do Blaise Zabini. E dar essa desculpa dos opostos (ou do ódio e amor andam de mãos dadas) era zombar de sua inteligência.

O bruxo negro, para ele, era o que os trouxas chamam de **diabo**. Seu objetivo de vida era, com toda certeza, infernizar sua vida.

Maldita hora em que Harry e Draco começaram a sair, pois foi naquele mesmo instante que o demônio entrou em sua vida.

A partir de então, assim que Blaise o via, abria o sorriso mais sedutor que possuía e se aproximava mais que o necessário, fazendo o corpo do ruivo estremecer de um jeito que não era certo.

Blaise tocava-lhe os cabelos, atraia-o com a voz e, despudoradamente, mordia-lhe o pescoço sempre que possível. Agia como se pudesse fazer tudo o que quisesse.

"_Mas eu posso fazer tudo o que quero."_, dizia.

Ron gritava, esperneava e azarava o sonserino todas as vezes que algo assim acontecia. Zabini, em resposta, sorria ainda mais e dizia: "_Você será meu, ruivinho_", e partia desfilando como se fosse o dono do lugar.

Ronald, corado até a alma e fervendo de raiva, apenas gritava.

_Maldito arrogante!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignorância**

Ron era, irrevogavelmente, um ignorante em quase todos os sentidos da palavra.

Além de sua constante irritabilidade, para a alegria de Blaise, sua ignorância também vinha de uma fonte mais inocente.

Zabini se deleitava com as caras e bocas que o ruivo fazia após entender, geralmente com ajuda externa, as malicias por detrás de suas palavras.

Entrementes, o outro tipo de ignorância que parecia reinar no jovem Weasley, atrapalhava, e muito, em sua tentativa de ter algum tipo de aproximação com ele.

Ronald, o corajoso leãozinho, era um ignorante preconceituoso.

Havia sim se acostumado com a ideia de Harry e Draco estarem juntos, na verdade reacionara bem melhor do todo mundo pesava. Porém, parecia que a ideia de um homem, mais especificamente Blaise, dar em cima dele era repulsiva.

Não ao todo, é claro, pois dava pra ver que suas investidas causavam algum tipo de efeito no ruivo, mas ainda assim existia uma leve chama de preconceito que impedia as coisas de ir além. Isso era frustrante.

Sim, Blaise não contava o casamento do ruivo como sendo um obstáculo, pois quem em sã consciência iria preferir a Granger a ele?

Bem, em todo caso, o ruivo estava com sorte, pois Blaise adorava desafios.

E a ignorância de Ron era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o maior desafio que Zabino já enfrentou em sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narcisismo**

Ao que tudo indicava para se tornar um sonserino era necessário ter algumas características básicas, dentre elas, é claro, o narcisismo parecia ser essencial.

Blaise Zabini não seria uma exceção à regra, afinal, isso seria pedir demais aos deuses.

Logo, o negro não se atava a pequenas demonstrações de modéstia, mesmo que inteiramente falsas, porque isso também seria pedir de mais.

Blaise andava como se fosse o Rei da Beleza (se não fosse, ao menos não ficava tão longe de o ser). Exibia-se sem medo e paquerava todo ser vivente que passava por seu caminho e sempre, para o desespero de Ron, que temia que o ego do Zabinni uma hora explodisse por conta disso, colhia bons frutos de seus jogos de sedução.

Entrementes, o que de fato irritava o ruivo, além da extensa lista de conquista e o supracitado ego gigantesco do sonserino, era que o maldito tinha todas as razões de se achar tanto, pois seria uma burrice monumental tentar negar que ele era muito bonito.

_Estupidamente bonito_, era o que Ron pensava.

E, para complicar mais ainda sua própria vida, ele, Ronald Bilius Weasley, era também um dos muitos que sofriam por conta daquela beleza em demasia e isso, os deuses deveriam odia-lo, não passava despercebido pelo outro.

"_Sei que é difícil não se abalar por minha beleza, ruivinho."_

Dizia com um sorriso malicioso na face.

_Maldito narcisista!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Falsidade**

Tudo havia acabado.

Seu belo casamento com Hermione havia chegado ao fim e era tudo culpa do maldito Zabini, que o havia beijado no meio do Ministério – não, ele não levava em conta que o havia correspondido.

Toda sua vida estava arruinada por culpa de um homem amaldiçoadamente sedutor.

Ele havia perdido, caído no jogo de Blaise e agora estava acabado. Tudo o que construiu, arruinado.

Contudo, nada deixava Ron mais puto do que o fato de que o termino de seu casamento, que havia durado pouco mais de quatro anos e gerado uma linda menina chamada Rose, não o abalou como deveria.

A única coisa que mexia com ele era saber se Hermione o afastaria tanto da vida dela quando de Rose. Afinal, apesar de tudo, ele amava a morena, era sua melhor amiga.

"_Ela não fará isso, vocês são amigos acima de tudo e Rose merece crescer na presença do pai."_, fora o que Harry dissera, mas o ruivo não tinha tanta certeza disso.

E com esses pensamentos em mente ele fora atrás do causador da discórdia, que ao vê-lo parado na porta de sua casa, aos prantos e vermelho de raiva, sorriu tristemente e disse:

— Sinto muito.

E o beijou.

Blaise Zabine era muito falso, pois Ron sabia que ele não sentia muito e, pra falar a verdade, nem ele mesmo sentia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Timidez**

Timidez certamente é uma palavra que gera muitas discussões em relação a como classifica-la.

Afina, era defeito ou qualidade? Blaise também não sabia.

A timidez de Ron havia sido um dos muitos motivos que o levaram a tentar conquistar o ruivo. E também se apaixonar de verdade por ele, pois se não fosse por isso, Blaise com certeza jantaria e sairia do restaurante sem pagar.

Mas todo esse lance de luta e conquista o levaram a conhecer melhor o Weasley e apaixonar-se por ele.

E, por isso, timidez era qualidade.

Contudo, no meio do caminho ela havia atrapalhado sua tarefa de conquistar o coração do ruivinho. Ronald era estupidamente tímido.

Na primeira vez que saíram, antes de concretizar o relacionamento, Ron ficara calado quase o tempo inteiro e quando falava, ou era baixo demais ou gaguejava tanto que Zabini não entendia.

Quando colocara a mão sobre as dele, o ruivo quase caiu da cadeira e pediu para ir embora. Recuava todas as vezes que o negro se aproximava e saia correndo em disparado na primeira oportunidade.

Até mesmo depois de começarem a namorar, Ronald parecia que ia morrer do coração toda vez que Blaise o beijava ou pegava em sua mão.

E, por isso, timidez era um defeito.

Mas quando Ron corava fortemente, fechava os olhos e entreabria a boca, deixando baixos gemidos escaparem dela.

Quando seu corpo estremecia de prazer e ele se encolhia contra o corpo moreno, ou escondia a face por debaixo dos braços com vergonha de olha-lo.

Nesses momentos, enquanto Blaise investia contra o corpo de Ron, ele pensava que timidez era, de novo, uma qualidade.


End file.
